


Together - 一起

by TheDandelionFromHell, Uryan_Karl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Slash, 复联3剧透警告, 盾铁 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDandelionFromHell/pseuds/TheDandelionFromHell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uryan_Karl/pseuds/Uryan_Karl
Summary: 托尼知道，只要他们一起，他们就能反击。





	Together - 一起

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480541) by [TheDandelionFromHell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDandelionFromHell/pseuds/TheDandelionFromHell). 



> **本文含有**   
>  **复！联！3！剧！透！**   
>  **还未观看电影的**   
>  **请谨慎思考**   
>  **是否要阅读！**

　　托尼恢复意识的时候，他首先感到的是身下的柔软，紧随而来的是身上的一跳一跳地疼痛。

　　他在哪？

　　“托……托尼？你醒了吗？”

　　托尼循着声音，轻轻转头看向床的左侧。

　　罗迪。

_噢。噢感谢上帝。他活着。他还活着。罗迪还活着。_

　　他一定动了，因为罗迪立刻走过来帮着他坐起来。当他移动到一个舒服的姿势，罗迪挪远了一点，想给他拿水。

　　托尼在他转身前攀在他手上。

　　“不。不。”托尼的声音不出意料地沙哑。他意识到自己需要水，但他管不了这个了。罗迪在他旁边坐下，把他拥入怀中，托尼颤抖着，呼吸越来越浅。他摊在罗迪身上，不知道说什么，不知道做什么。

_地球。_

　　托尼在尝试着找回呼吸的过程中想起了一点事。他和星云想办法回到了地球。奎尔的飞船被损坏了，但他们一起把它修好了。毕竟他们得尽快离开泰坦星。

_斯塔克先生，我觉得不太好。_

_先生，我不想走，求你。_

_我不想走。_

_对不起。_

　　不。

　　不。

　　不。

　　不，求求了。

_不。_

　　“托尼？托尼！嘿——托尼！”

　　什么？

　　“罗迪？”

　　罗迪叹息着抱住他。

　　“天啊托尼，你刚刚呼吸乱了。我很抱歉，我伤到你了吗？”

　　托尼摇摇头。

　　他闭上眼睛，吸气，呼气，尽力冷静下来。

　　“他——他走了，罗迪，我——我救不了他，或任何人。他们走死了。我做不到。我想——灰——但死了。罗迪，我试了——我试了。我做不到。”

　　他的声音崩溃了，而且他很清楚他听上去一团糟，但那些话就这样脱口而出。罗迪只是把他抱得更紧了。

　　“我知道，托尼，我知道。”

　　罗迪说话的方式让托尼的胃猛地下沉。他们这边也有人离开了。他想绝望地问，但他做不到。他害怕得到回答。

　　他换了个问法。“这里发生什么了？”

　　罗迪悲伤地看着他，这让他想告诉罗迪如果说不出口也没事的。但罗迪还是开口了，从头开始道来。他知道了布鲁斯联系了史蒂夫，知道了幻视的事情，旺达的事情，还有战争的情况。罗迪告诉了他所有，一件不落，但他听到最后已经陷入恍惚。托尼觉得自己的胃越来越沉。他们失去了太多。

_我们还能失去更多吗？_

　　托尼想这么问，但他不确定罗迪是否答得上。

　　“我们不懂，托尼。我们也不懂。发生得太快了。我们想过如果我们让心灵宝石远离他就行了，但到最后这甚至不是个问题。”

　　托尼点头，他的视线模糊了，他现在唯一能做的就是支撑自己不要倒下。

　　“我降落后发生什么了？我不——我不记得了。”

　　“你一降落就昏过去了，你甚至没见到我们。星云基本上是扛着你出来的。你已经昏迷一天了。”

　　“哦。”他无言了。他记得自己很累。

　　他们就那样坐着，罗迪抚摸着他的背帮他冷静下来，像是过了一辈子。

　　“托尼，你想不想见……大家？”

_见还剩下来的大家。_

　　他点头。只点了一下。

 

 

　　他先注意到娜塔莎和布鲁斯。他们正在长沙发上坐得很近，但并没有接触。索尔坐在长沙发另一端，他旁边的单人沙发上还有一只……浣熊。

　　在他看向更多之前，娜塔莎的视线落在他身上。

　　“托尼，你醒了。”

　　“娜塔莎。”

　　她的视线软化了，但她却没有微笑。托尼想知道还有人能笑得出来吗。

　　他走向她，但她更快地走过来了，索尔和布鲁斯紧跟着。

　　“我们很想你。”她说着给了托尼一个拥抱，他也回抱她。他希望这能表达他也很想他们。

　　布鲁斯接着拥抱了他，索尔拍拍他的肩膀。他感觉自己放松了。悲痛依然缠绕着他，但他也感到温暖了一点。

　　他试着不去想其他人。至少他们都在这了，所有人。这句话并未出口，但他知道大家都是这么想的。他们还无法细想他们的损失，但除此之外他们已经走投无路了。

　　他深呼吸，遏制住思考谁不在的想法。

　　他感到一丝愧疚缠上他，他知道他不需要更多了——但这都是他的人。这里有罗迪和布鲁斯和娜塔莎和索尔。他们都在这了，最开始的人都在这。这意味着太多以至于他无法形容这种感觉。他们都活着。

　　他们都在一起。

_但我们该如何面对这样的威胁？_

_**一起。** _

_我们会输的。_

_那我们就一起输。_

　　这段回忆重重地砸向他，太快了他无法承受。索尔在向他介绍那只浣熊，娜塔莎在说什么其他人的事情，但他已经开始恍惚。

　　他瞪大双眼，呼吸急促，他在倒下的那一刻本能地寻找支撑。

_史蒂夫，史蒂夫。_

　　不。他告诉自己。

**_史蒂夫在哪？_ **

　　绝望地，他想问，话语几乎脱口，但黑暗提前席卷了他。

 

 

　　托尼被谁的低语唤醒。他还晕乎乎的，分不清谁是谁，睁不开眼睛。

　　“他会好吗？”

　　“他会在几个小时内醒过来的。他的伤已经不致命了。”

　　“那他为什么会晕倒？”

　　“我们不清楚，但大概是他过于恐慌了。”

　　“他过于恐慌于是他晕倒了？”

　　是史蒂夫，脑海里有个声音告诉他。他永远忘不了史蒂夫的声音。

　　史蒂夫。史蒂夫。史蒂夫在这里。

_史蒂夫还活着。_

　　托尼想说话，想埋进史蒂夫的怀里，任何事。他需要史蒂夫。

　　但他的意识却只是坐着徒劳的挣扎，然后再次沉入黑暗。

 

　　当他再次清醒，他孤身一人。他讨厌这个。

　　他叹息，意识到现在是晚上了。他肯定有人在这里陪了他很久。他很高兴他们都在休息，毕竟他们需要。

　　他的悲伤感觉起来有点迟钝了，几乎有些不真实。哪怕是对他自身的悲痛他也感到无助。

　　尽管会牵扯到伤口——他确定自己不该动——他还是起身下床了。他左腹的伤口似乎在康复，而他清楚这是受助于瓦坎达的科技。他可没在抱怨。

　　他有点漫无目的地走向大厅。他对任何事都不清楚了，反正他也不想清楚，他宁愿保持麻木。

　　或许他能找到能吃的？他饿了。

　　“托尼？”

　　声音响起的那一刻，托尼几乎窒息。这不可能，他想。他循声望去，觉得自己像个小孩一样想躲起来，又感觉自己的心跳声震耳欲聋到能被别人听见。

　　“史——史蒂夫？”

　　史蒂夫有点奇怪地看着他，他能看见他眼里的担忧。

　　“托尼。”他重复。托尼不知如何回他。这恍若梦境，但这不是，他清楚。

　　史蒂夫在这里，史蒂夫没走，还没走。

　　“史蒂夫。”他觉得自己更肯定了。他想知道他们之间有谁会说出真心话。对他来说，这已经不重要了。史蒂夫在这，这句足够了。他们可以解决一切。

　　他不清楚是谁向谁靠近了，但他们现在站得更近了。托尼先动了，他抚上史蒂夫的手臂，抓住，感受着心跳加快了。

_史蒂夫。_

　　史蒂夫活着。鲜活、温暖、又真实。史蒂夫没有逝去。

　　“你——你想坐下吗？你伤口还没好，你不应该给自己太大压力的。”

　　史蒂夫的声音里有一丝犹豫不定，而他知道这说来很奇怪。这绝对绝对太奇怪了。他们应该愤怒应该咆哮，而不是在三更半夜碰面，还装作一切都好。

　　“好啊，我很愿意坐下来。”他犹豫了一会儿才回答。他们在干嘛？他的脑中本充斥着对于西伯利亚之后的会面的种种想象，甚至在坐着飞船回地球的途中他都在想。但眼下，却根本不贴合他的任何一种想象。

　　所以，他们靠着窗户坐下来。史蒂夫领着，他跟着。托尼觉得自己跟一切都失去了联系。他很开心能见到布鲁斯和大家，但他感觉自己还是无法言喻的破碎。某种程度上，其他人都知道该说什么，该默哀什么，但托尼不知道。

　　“托尼？”史蒂夫问，而托尼看向他，等着史蒂夫说什么。但史蒂夫只是移开视线，看向托尼的手，然后慢慢把自己的手也伸过去，慢得几乎是在给托尼一个机会躲开。最后，犹犹豫豫地，他们的手终于叠在一起。

　　“你活着。”他说。

　　托尼觉得自己想大笑。那正是托尼能想到的所有能对史蒂夫说出口的话语，但他们就是这样了。托尼笑了。

　　“你也是。”

　　史蒂夫几乎是笑着摇头。“当布鲁斯打给我时，他说你走了。然后我们看见了你和星云，你不省人事，所以我只能做好最坏的准备。”

　　“我懂。”

　　“你懂？”

　　“我上次醒来时……大家都在，但你不在。我也想到了最坏的情况。”

　　“所以你才恐慌了？”

　　托尼没开口，只是点头，真尴尬。

　　“我很抱歉。我当时在帮刀女（Okoye）的忙。我不知道你醒了。”

　　“没事。”

　　“你现在感觉好点了吗？”

　　“好多了。你呢？”

　　“我不知道。”

　　他们陷入令人舒适的沉默中。托尼觉得气氛应该尴尬，但在这一刻，史蒂夫的在场只如实安抚了他的心。

　　“我，对不起，托尼，我真的对不起。”

　　史蒂夫突然开口，但却依旧小心翼翼。托尼觉得心脏紧缩起来，他想告诉史蒂夫他不需要道歉。但这个道歉不仅仅是为了这三年里的事情，而是为了所有。

　　这几个小时内他们失去的所有。

　　“我也很对不起。”

　　史蒂夫微笑起来，他握紧了托尼的手，悲伤却柔软，而这么久来，托尼第一次感到了希望。史蒂夫的手好暖。

　　“我好想你，托尼。”

　　托尼想起来，好多年前，史蒂夫曾说过他会想他，但当时他没有回他。之后他就后悔了，而现在他再也不想为任何事感到后悔了。

　　“我也好想你。”

　　“我知道。”

　　托尼向史蒂夫递去一瞥，几乎翻了个白眼。“你咋知道？”

　　“布鲁斯告诉我你一直带着我给你的那个手机。”

　　他不想承认他觉得红晕从脖子上直逼脸颊。“我没有去哪儿都带着它。”

　　“啊……哈。我信你。”

　　笨蛋史蒂夫！笨蛋“啊哈”！

　　他们再次陷入沉默，但托尼的心脏却依旧狂跳着。一切思绪在他的脑海里盘旋，他们有好多要思考的，要哀悼的。

　　“那只浣熊是奎尔的队友吗？”

　　史蒂夫点头。“你们着陆时，他觉得是他的队员们回来了，现在就剩他一个。索尔之前跟他在一块，而洛基在更早一些的时候就阵亡在与灭霸的对抗中。阿斯加德已经没了，他们当时正在来地球的路上，然后灭霸袭击了他们。

　　托尼安静了，再一次。他们该如何从这团糟里走出来？

　　“这边有……谁……谁……没了？“

　　他害怕把句子说完，但又不得不问。反正史蒂夫能懂的。

　　“山姆、旺达、特查拉、火箭的朋友格鲁特。他……他在更早些的时候就杀了幻视，我们甚至来不及反应。事情发生得……太突然了。“

　　他庆幸自己没问罗迪。他们失去了太多，太多了。

　　“那巴恩斯呢？“他又问，进他所能地用他最温柔的声音。

　　“他是第一个走的。“

　　噢上帝。

　　噢上帝。

　　托尼把手从史蒂夫的手里抽出来，转而把史蒂夫反握住。这不公平，史蒂夫才刚找回他， _这太不公平了。_

　　“我很抱歉。”史蒂夫摇头，“我们什么都做不了。”

　　接着，托尼意识到了，击溃他们的是他们的无能为力，他们做什么都无法阻止那些消亡。

　　当他再次开口时他的声音颤抖了，而他挣扎着组织语言不让它们乱在一块。

　　“我救不了那个孩子，史蒂夫。我救不了。他……他感觉到了，他提前感觉到他的消失。他不想走。他不——他不应该，他不应该死去。他只是……只是个孩子。我……我把他带过去了，错全在我。一切都是。斯特兰奇、奎尔……所有的人。他用时间宝石来交换我的性命。他干嘛要这样做？他干嘛要？这不公——公平。”

　　他的声音垮下去，而他还没反应过来就被史蒂夫拉进怀里。

　　“这不是你的错，托尼。不管我们怎么想，这都不是，这不是我们的错。”

　　托尼知道。他知道史蒂夫也一样，在不断地自责。他敢肯定其他人也一样。

　　“我不清楚这对我来说意味着多少，史蒂夫。我……我不知道。他——他好勇敢。他抱着我，我什么都做不了。他跟我说他很抱歉。可明明是我，是我让他失望了，而不是反过来。我不能——哪怕是他的灰。哦上帝。他就只剩下那点灰。我们该如何挽回这种局面？”他破碎了一般在史蒂夫的怀里嗫嚅着。

　　“我们甚至没发现山姆是什么时候死的。我们，我们完全没意识到。”

　　托尼能感受到他的心碎。他知道史蒂夫很累，但他却还在这里，故作坚强，只为了托尼。

　　“斯特兰奇——他救了我。他让灭霸放过我。我……我都来不及阻止他。”

　　史蒂夫将他抱得更紧了。“舒莉公主现在是女王了。她甚至来不及为她的哥哥哀悼，她必须坚强，为了她的国家。她只是个孩子。”

　　他觉得冷静一点了。他的焦虑被史蒂夫那些滑入耳中的话语替代，他好感激。

　　“这感觉不太真实。发生得太快了。我……我想象不出。全世界的人们，他们甚至不知道发生了什么。”

　　“会没事的托尼，我们会想办法的。”

_什么？_

　　“你——你怎么能说出来？我们什么都做不了。我们赢不了灭霸。”

　　史蒂夫往后退了点来好好看着他，“我们得试试。我们得反击。”

　　托尼再次低头埋进史蒂夫的胸膛，攥着这个高大的男人的衣服。

　　“你怎么——你怎么能这么确定？”他轻声说。太无力了，他已经没力气反击。为什么史蒂夫还能这么轻松地说出来？

　　“我没有。我就……我是说……你懂的？”

　　哈？

　　托尼抬头看他，他看起来有点尴尬。

　　“史蒂夫？ _啥_ ？”

　　史蒂夫看起来更尴尬了，然后他回答：

　　“我不确定，托尼。我对任何事都不确定。我不知道我们要做什么，或者我们该怎么做。但我知道我们会解决的。”

　　托尼瞪大了眼睛。史蒂夫的话语听起来太过真诚，他情不自禁地要去相信。

　　“你觉得我们还能让他们回来？”

　　“我不知道。”

　　“那你怎么知道一切都会没事的？”

　　“因为你在这了。”

　　“哦。”托尼挣扎着组织语言，他有千言万语想往外倒。“你觉得，我在这里了，我们就能让一切都没事了？”

　　“不，我不觉得是因为你在这里了。”

　　“哦，行吧。”托尼移开视线，他的胃轻轻地搅在一起。

　　“托尼。”史蒂夫轻声说，然后用他能做到的最温柔的方式把手抚上托尼的脸颊，让托尼看着他。“不是因为你在这里才让我觉得我们能行的，托尼。是因为，我们都在这里了。 **Together** 。”

　　托尼的哽咽了，他心脏狂跳起来，不知如何回话。

　　但他知道史蒂夫的意思，而他同意。某种意义上，某种程度上，他知道。他们一起，就能做得更好。并不是他们没有尽力而为，他们有，但这要更复杂。他希望他能解释，哪怕是解释给自己听，但他解释不出。

　　他就是 _知道_ 。

　　史蒂夫也是。

　　在协议出台后他们就没这样亲近过了，他觉得他会沉醉其中。

　　他太想念史蒂夫了。他的史蒂夫，总是这样强大——哪怕是在他这么脆弱的时候。

　　托尼覆盖住史蒂夫的手，握住他。

　　“我们会解决的。一起。”他说。

　　“ **一起** 。”史蒂夫同意。

　　他们就那样坐着直到太阳升起。

　　当娜塔莎走进大厅，她只是保持沉默，但她的双眼充斥着宠溺。史蒂夫睡过去了，抱着托尼不松手。托尼睡不着，但他觉得更安全，更平静了。

　　“他睡不好，一直都是。”娜塔莎一边说一边坐在他们对面。

　　托尼有点疑惑地把视线递过去。他当然睡不好了，经历这些后还有谁能睡好？

　　娜塔莎看出了他的困惑，于是她解释道：“这三年里他都睡不好。从协议出台后，他只会在身体特别需要时才睡。除此之外他都不睡。”

　　托尼合眼，试图处理这段信息并安抚自己。

　　“我也是。”最后他说。

　　娜塔莎的表情变得更温柔了。他发现她正毫无保留地表露情感，从他昨天碰到她时就开始了。

　　他试着对她微笑，来向她保证自己的坦诚。她也回他一个一样的微笑。

　　“他……他说我们得反击。”

　　娜塔莎点头。“我们会的。”

　　“没错。”他同意道，并尝试着处理她的决心。

　　她离开了，留下他俩，并告诉他们待会儿吃点东西。托尼告诉她等史蒂夫醒了就去。

　　他清楚他们都不好，而且这种状态还会持续好久。史蒂夫还在摇摇欲坠地维持自己，还无法理解到底发生了什么。

　　他知道发生了什么，而且理解了，但他的记忆已经遥不可及。他能够做的，只是再次回想彼得的脸，和他抱住自己不撒手时说出的话语。无论他怎么尝试他都无法分心。如果他不停下来，他大概会被愧疚淹没。

　　但当他看向他和史蒂夫交叠的双手时，他会觉得他们会没事的。可能要过很久，但他们会没事的。

　　如果他们继续试着微笑并握紧他们仅存的希望，他确定，无论面对怎样的艰险，他们都能扛过去。

**Author's Note:**

> 无限战争把我们击溃了，各种意义上。


End file.
